Pact of Desires
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Minerva goes on her first mission as a demon will succeed or will she fail? POTC vibe. Warning for future chapters and abuse.
1. Day 1: The Quest

Minerva was walking through a large stone made hallway that had demonic features.

She wore a black pirate hat that had a black feather pinned to it. She wore a long sleeve coat that had fur edges and wore black gloves. She wore a black band that covered her breasts and a black skirt that had a slit on the left side of her leg. She also wore black heeled boots and had a black steeled blade strapped to her waist,

She arrived to a room only to see her father and other demons in the room.

Her father, Jeimma was the one that she feared most and as his only offspring all expectations were put onto her. He was a demon and the world knew him as the 'Reincarnation of the Devil'.

Next was Mard Geer, he was known as the 'King of the Underworld' and the only demon that Mard Geer had high respect for was Jiemma.

Lastly Kyouka, She was the 'Goddess of the slave planet' and she was the strongest female demon which also made her the leader of the Nine demon gates.

Minerva kneeled in respect then her father spoke.

"Be a real demon and destroy everything that comes in your path. Show no mercy!"

Mard Geer gave his sly smile as he spoke.

"Kyouka will join you and while you two are gone, get the Locket of Levolus."

Minerva nodded then she and Kyouka left the place to set sail.

They both left to their ship and left the demonic land that Minerva was forced to call home.

You see Minerva was also a demon and she was leaving the island of Tartaros, the Demon land.

For Minerva she lived there for a portion of her life and since her father was a demon so Minerva was forced to endure his morals.

For other humans that were brought to Tartaros were there for other reasons. The law of the demon was life and death. If a human was selected they had to leave their home and serve under the demon that selected them. Very rarely were the humans spared because most of the time they were tortured to death or they were just put to their deaths. If a human asked a favor of any demon the human had to serve them for the time it took. Most of all if a human dared to break the law by telling the demon they can't repay for their time then the demon could either devour them in the public eye or put them into death chamber.

Demons were feared all over the lands and ocean.

Minerva frowned as she was steering the ship while Kyouka stood next to her.

"Our first stop would be in Savage Skull, correct?"

Kyouka smiled.

"Yes. As for the locket, it will be a challenge to find since no one knows how to find it, but who knows asking someone in a bar will give us some clue as to start our search."

Minerva nodded then went back to watching ahead for the ship.

 **A few days later**

Kyouka and Minerva arrived to their first stop and Minerva looked at Kyouka who just smiled.

"For now Minerva just go to where other thieves would gather such as bars and whore homes for any information. I'm sure we'll hear something, if not we'll just destroy this land."

Minerva nodded then they both left the ship to looking for any useful information.

Minerva wasn't one to drink but she wasn't sure how to act around others. In fact, since her childhood living in her father's morals and with demons she never set foot out of the Demon land so talking to humans wouldn't be so normal for her.

Not long after that Kyouka found her.

"This town wasn't as useful as I was hoping for it to be. Is something wrong?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Lady Kyouka, how do I even talk to the humans."

Kyouka smiled as she recalled that Minerva's communication skills weren't greet around others. Unlike the humans brought to Tartaros, Minerva was always alone or she was training with her father.

"I guess we can have a little speech class on the ship but at the same time we would need a human that is worthy."

"…"

They both left the island after Kyouka destroyed it.

As they were on the ship again Kyouka noticed that Minerva was sitting on the deck in deep thought then went to her.

"It's your first time out of Tartaros, so it's only natural that you're confused about some things."

Minerva looked at her.

"Lady Kyouka, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why was I the only human that my father spared if he hated humans so much?"

Kyouka looked away, she knew why but she was also told not to tell the main reason why but she answered.

"You're his only child."

"But there's other women out in the world for my father to claim."

"That part I don't know."

Minerva looked away.

"I was too young and weak when I first came to Tartaros and met him."

"You were also such a crybaby."

Minerva frowned.

"I was only nine and to find out that I-"

"Were a hybrid living as a full human with her mother only to learn that she could use curse powers."

Kyouka then placed a hand on her hip as she smiled.

"Enough dwelling in the past you have this chance to prove to your father and to Master Mard Geer that you can still be one of us, otherwise you know what will happen to you if you fail."

Minerva nodded then went below deck to get some sleep.

For Kyouka she stayed on deck then frowned.

"If she continues like that I will have to kill Minerva myself."

 **AN: Hello there! I hope this was a good intro and I'm trying to go for One Piece I'm trying to do some sort of POTC series. I hope that you like it.**


	2. Day 2: Mystic Village part one

A few days had gone by and there was a city called the Mystic village.

In Mystic Village humans that were at peace and didn't dare ask favors of the demons. These people cared for each other as if they were family and were also careful not to be seen by any of the demons. However, only a few have seen that demons in person and never dared to allow their loved ones to go anywhere alone. One of them was Sorano.

Sorano had long white hair that hung to her lower back and had two strands that framed her face. She wore a dress which had white frills on the bottom and on the collar; a dark, short-sleeved blouse over the top of her dress; a light bow tied around her collar that fell upon her chest; and ribbons in her hair.

She had a younger sister named Yukino that she held dearly. She was very protective of her little sister since they mainly had each other. Sorano did her best not to let Yukino go anywhere alone out of fear of her little sister seeing a demon. To be honest Sorano mainly had her little sister to stay inside their home. They baked for a living so there was really no reason to leave their home or the village. If they did it was only because they needed fruit with their pastries.

Speaking of which they needed to gather fruit to make their jam to put in some of their pastries.

"Yuki, let's go to the forest to get some berries."

Her little sister came down and smiled at her.

"Alright Sister."

Yukino shared the same features as her older sister. She had white hair that hung to her upper back and fringes that framed her face. She wore a long sleeve white dress and a white cloak that made her look like an angel.

The two sisters left out of their home and headed to the forest to gather berries.

As they were walking Yukino smiled at the sky.

"The sky is so pretty."

Her sister smiled.

"Yes it is."

They soon arrived to the forest and Yukino got out her basket.

"Alright sister, I'm going to gather the red berries."

Sorano smiled.

"Alright, don't wander off too far."

Yukino to gather berries.

As she was picking them Sorano was picking the blue berries.

"These berries are perfect. They'll be so tasty."

Watching from a short distance Doriate smiled as he watched the two sister picking berries.

"Isn't this perfect timing for me, Her Highness will be pleased."

He looked at the two then looked at Yukino.

"Her Highness would be pleased with the younger one indeed."

With Yukino she had finished with picking the berries but then she stopped to notice that something was off. She noticed something in the ground. She went to have a better look then her eyes widen when she saw that it was a large foot print but from what?

Yukino got her basket then went to look for her sister who had finished picking the berries as well.

"Yuki, is something wrong?"

Yukino led her sister to the foot print. When Sorano saw it she became nervous then led her sister away from it.

"Yukino, we need to get home."

Yukino looked at her sister.

"What is it, Sister?"

"We need to get home now."

With that Sorano led Yukino to get out of the forest to get home. As she was leading her sister Yukino was confused.

"Sister, what's wrong?"

"Be quiet, Yuki. That was a foot print of a demon, and it looked like it was just put there. We must stay hidden."

Yukino nodded then they went on through the forest but as soon as they were out of the forest standing before was Doriate.

Doriate was a large beast demon. His eyes were blank, his canines were large and his ears were pointed, their needle-like protrusions more prominent. Doriate's legs were reminiscent of a bird's, complete with five large talons.

The two sisters kept their distance and Sorano had Yukino to stay behind her.

Doriate then spoke.

"I have orders to get the younger one."

Sorano's eyes widen.

"For what? My sister didn't do anything wrong!"

"Foolish Human! If we demons want you humans, you have tno say!"

Sorano pulled out her sword.

"I won't let you take my little sister, you foul creature!"

Doriate charged at them.

"Have it your way!"

Sorano let Yukino go.

"Yukino, get out of here!"

"But!"

"I said go!"

Yukino ran back into the forest as tears streamed down her face.

'Sorano…'

As Yukino ran she hid herself in the forest. She didn't know what to do and she knew that if she ran straight home the demon would hunt her down.

 **Elsewhere**

On the way there Minerva wondered about her past. She knew that she was a hybrid demon but she didn't know what the other half of her was. Kyouka and the other demons never told her, not even her father.

Minerva then put her hat on then got to the boat deck only to see that they were arriving to land.

Minerva went on ahead to look for a place to get the perfect information. Kyouka had told her that Mystic Village was next in line to have demons other than Tartaros but she didn't care too much about it.

When she got to the city she turned a corner but then from out of nowhere she was bumped into. The person who had bumped into her had fallen back and Minerva glanced to see who it was.

It was a girl that looked to be a year younger than her. She had short white hair that hung to her shoulders.

Minerva just looked at the girl then blinked when the girl looked up at her.

"Please…miss….will you help me?"

Minerva wondered to herself why this human girl asked for help but at the same time Minerva did have the features of a human so she figured that it would have been normal for the girl to mistake her for a human.

Just then Minerva looked up to see the demon that had been chasing the girl only for the girl to get behind her. Minerva just looked at the giant demon ahead of her then she drew her black steel blade.

"Die."

With that she teleported, killing the demon before her.

Minerva then looked at the girl.

"You're safe now."

Yukino blushed then Minerva turned to leave.

 **AN: There is chapter 2. I hope that it was alright and I will update when I can.**


	3. Day 3: Mystic Village part 2

Yukino looked at Minerva only to see that Minerva had just turned a corner to leave then she went after her.

"Wait."

Minerva stopped and looked behind her.

"What is it?"

"I just want to know the name of the one who just helped me."

Minerva frowned.

"Minerva."

Minerva turned to leave again but this time Yukino ran in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Please, allow me to at least get you a drink and a room to stay for the night, you look rather tired."

Minerva looked away but she did recall that Kyouka had told her that they would at least spend a night or two in the city then she looked at the girl.

"Alright. I'll accept your offer."

They both left to another part of the city but then Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Is there a pub that demons go? I'm on a mission."

Yukino nodded then led Minerva to a bar.

When they got there Minerva was about to go in only to see that Yukino just stood where she was.

"Aren't you coming in?"

Yukino shook her head.

"N-No. I'll just stay out here."

Minerva nodded then went inside of the bar.

As she was inside she saw that there were demons of all sorts in the bar then Minerva went to the counter and was given a shot of booze.

"Tell me where I can find the Locket of Levolus."

The bartender looked away.

"Not one knows much about that locket but as far as I know there are clues of finding it."

"How so?"

"You have to find a Lunar Seeker but I think that there is only one but no one knows where to find them."

Minerva nodded then she left out of the bar.

When she got outside she saw that Yukino was looking up at the sky then Minerva went to her.

"Not much help but it was something to get started on."

Yukino looked at her then they both left to find an inn for the night.

As they were walking Minerva looked at Yukino.

"What were you looking at the sky for?"

Yukino blushed.

"It's nothing really."

Minerva raised a brow but then they arrived to an inn then went inside.

Yukino got a room for Minerva then they went to the room to have dinner.

As they were eating Yukino was surprised to see how much Minerva was able to eat without getting full from the food.

She already had a large stack of plates piled up as went on eating.

"So um, Minerva how long have you been traveling?"

Minerva swallowed then looked at Yukino.

"This is my first time out at sea."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Not really."

Minerva closed her eyes.

"Where can I find a Lunar Seeker in this place?"

Yukino blushed as she looked away.

"I am one."

Minerva looked at her.

"Tell me how I can find the Locket of Levolus."

Yukino looked at her.

"I know how to find it but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"If I help you find the Locket of Levolus you have to allow me to come with you."

Minerva frowned.

"Why tag along when you could just tell me where it is?"

"I always wanted to get off this place but since there are demons everywhere I'm trapped."

"So you're afraid of demons?"

"Not afraid, terrified."

Minerva just looked at her then had her back turned to Yukino.

"Alright, you can tag along but you have to do as I say."

Yukino smiled then they both got ready for bed.

The next day Minerva and Yukino were both walking and Minerva was wondering how she was going to pull her idea off since Yukino had a huge fear of demons. Kyouka's demonic features were clear to see.

Growing up Minerva was able to see how to spot demons even from far away and what they were attracted to.

Demons had fangs, horns, tails, large claws and the scent of blood would bring a group of them. For Minerva, being a half demon was kind of hard to spot her features. Minerva had claws and sharp teeth but when it came to blood she did her best to avoid it.

When they got to the ship Minerva frowned when she sensed that Kyouka was on the ship then she looked at Yukino who looked nervous about the ship.

"Isn't this a demon ship?"

"Go ahead to the water. I'm going to get us a boat."

Yukino nodded then Minerva went onto the ship to get a dingy since she knew what would happen if Kyouka were to Yukino. After throwing the dingy into the water Minerva got off the ship then she and Yukino set sail to the sea.

As they were sailing away Minerva watched as Yukino looked over her shoulder only to see the town was getting smaller.

"I'm finally away from that place."

Minerva just looked at her.

"So bringing you back here is out of the question."

Yukino looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"After we find the Locket of Levolus surely you don't want to return to this place."

Yukino hugged her knees.

"Not really. I want to see the world."

Minerva nodded then spoke.

"So how exactly could you find the locker without a map?"

Yukino looked at her.

"Not all maps are on papers. The map for the locket only shows at night."

"So what's the first clue?"

"A full moon, there should be one either tonight or tomorrow. It will be on the East, so we must head North."

Minerva nodded then looked up at the sky and blinked when she saw the moon and just as Yukino predicted it was a new full moon.

"So is there more about the moon?"

"Yes. There will be a ring of light around it signaling to us that we're going in the right path."

Minerva looked out at the water.

"In that case, we shall keep going."

 **Back on the ship**

Kyouka had woken up from her nap but she had frowned when she sensed that something was off. Minerva was supposed to report to her but never did then she went to the boat deck only to see that one of the dingys were gone.

"So Minerva went and left on her own little mission."

Kyouka then made a route to leave back to Tartaros to inform Mard Geer and Jiemma.

"You will regret your choice, Minerva."

 **AN: There is the third chapter and I hoped that you like it. Let me know what you think.**


	4. The journey begins

As Minerva and Yukino were rowing to the next city Minerva wondered why Yukino was terrified of demons. True demons were a fearful race but for Minerva she was by halfway one of them but Yukino didn't see any features then spoke.

"How come you're terrified of demons?"

Yukino looked away.

"They killed my parents and friends when I was young. Since then my sister and I were taken to Mystic village."

"So whenever you see them, you run away?"

Yukino nodded then hugged her knees.

"Just before running into you one attacked me and my sister."

Minerva did recall how Yukino ran into her and asked for help.

'How would she act if she found out that I am a half demon, I better not ask.'

Minerva then frowned as she looked away.

"When we get to our next stop, we'll have to get a ship."

Yukino blinked.

"How come?"

Minerva looked at her.

"If we continue our journey in this boat chances of a demon ship will come for us and make us prisoners. So if we get a ship no one would really come after us."

Yukino nodded then looked at Minerva.

"What about you?"

"On what?"

"Demons? Are you afraid of them too or do you hate them?"

Minerva just looked away. She wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I don't really care for them."

Minerva looked behind her then stood up.

"We will be arriving shortly to land. Besides a ship we must get supplies."

Not long after that they both arrived at a port to a city and both made their way to find a ship.

As Minerva was looking for the perfect ship Yukino had went to the market only to see that there was map radar to tracking demons. She bought the book and went to a different place to get food.

As she was in the food market she had to really plan on how she should get the food since Minerva had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Just then Yukino felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she looked to see who it was. She saw that it was a man with spiky blonde hair smiling at her.

"Hey there, cutie."

"Um."

The man smirked.

"Let me get you a drink."

"No thanks."

"Oh come on, just one drink will be fine for y-"

The man had been pulled off Yukino only to be punched by Minerva.

Minerva had Yukino to stand behind her and the man frowned at her.

"Why you…"

Minerva grabbed the hilt of her blade and the man got to his feet.

"What is someone like you doing with a girl like her?"

Minerva knew what he was really asking but not Yukino. Yukino wasn't aware of the real question.

"We're just passing through this place."

Minerva then turned to leave.

"I found us a ship, let's go."

They both left the bar to the ship then Yukino spoke.

"Minerva, look at this. I got this demon tracker for our journey."

Minerva looked at the map that Yukino had and had a slight concern about the map.

"A Demon tracker? How does it work exactly?"

"I have to find demon blood in order for it to work. Once it works I'll be able to look out for any incoming demons that are both on land and in sea."

Minerva nodded then raised a brow.

"How do you plan on getting demon blood when you're afraid of demons?"

Yukino got out a small bag and poured out a pint of demon blood onto the radar only to see that the Demon tracker had signals of demons all over the place.

"No way."

Minerva just looked at the map but she noticed that there was a dim light signaling that there was a demon close by but she knew for a fact that it was her so she wasn't worried since Yukino didn't notice.

"The first place that we would have to go to North."

Minerva nodded then she had the ship to set sail.

"Minerva, should we gather a crew?"

Minerva was quiet at first then spoke.

"Only if we both can trust them."

Yukino smiled then spoke.

"Great, Sting and his friends had already followed us to the ship."

Minerva blinked then they both went to the side of the ship to see Sting and his buddies smiling at them. Minerva was concerned even more because they had sensed that she was a demon but since Yukino wasn't a fighter she didn't sense Minerva's demonic aura.

They were all on the ship and Minerva was at the front of the ship looking out at sea while Rufus was talking to Yukino.

"I was wondering Yukino, what are you afraid of?"

Yukino looked away.

"I have a huge fear of demons."

Sting and his friends all raised a brow then Sting tilted his head.

"Afraid of demons?"

Yukino nodded.

"Yep but just a few days ago I ran into Minerva and she saved me from them. Since then we've stayed together."

Rogue had his arms folded as he thought to himself.

'Yukino has a huge fear of demons yet she doesn't know that she is traveling with one, or at least a half demon.'

That night Yukino looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, how come you wanted me to stay in here with you?"

Minerva looked at her.

"As a female surrounded by men it wouldn't be wise for you to be alone. I know for a fact that they won't come near you if I'm with you."

Yukino blushed.

"So protective."

Minerva turned to lay on her side and she had Yukino trapped between her and the wall.

"Get some sleep, we'll be out at sea for the next few days and there is no telling as to what could happen."

Yukino nodded then went to sleep.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! Now Minerva and Yukino have allowed a few more people to join them on their journey.**


End file.
